Traverse Town
Traverse Town is the first major playable world in Kingdom Hearts outside of Destiny Islands. A quaint and calm town, Traverse Town is where survivors of destroyed worlds take shelter after their world is destroyed. It is the first place Sora lands after he is drawn out of the disappearing Destiny Islands. Squall Leonhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith Gainsborough, Cid Highwind and Merlin from Hollow Bastion, the Fairy Godmother, Pongo and Perdita, Pinocchio and Geppetto are notable residents. Huey, Dewey and Louie own the item shop, while Cid owns the accessory shop and later sells Gummi Blocks to upgrade and modify Gummi Ships. Merlin allows Sora to practice his magic on neutral targets, and the Fairy Godmother unlocks Summons after certain conditions are met. Setting Traverse Town is similar to a Victorian-age town in design and layout. It is divided into three major districts along with several minor locations such as alleyways and caves. Besides being created from fragments of destroyed worlds and serving as a home to those who's worlds have been destroyed by the Heartless, Traverse Town is also a great place to shop. First District The First District is the most peaceful of the three, without the presence of Heartless. The First District is where most survivors of the destroyed worlds can be found. The most notable locations include the accessory shop owned and managed by Cid, the item shop run by Huey, Dewey and Louie, and a synthesizing shop run by Moogles on the top floor of Cid's store. There is a restaurant with magical self-lighting candles to the left of the town entrance, and Geppetto and Pinocchio move into a green-doored house nearby after the Monstro world is completed. The mailbox used in the Postcard hunt is also found here, close to the door leading into the Third District. Directly across from the accessory shop is a large set of double-doors which serve as the entrance to the town and can return the player to the world map to choose another world to travel to. Second District The Second District is infested with a variety of Heartless. Notable locations include the Gizmo Shop; a bell on the roof can eventually be rung 3 times to reveal the world's keyhole. The home of Pongo and Perdita is also nearby, down a narrow back alley. The Hotel on the west side of the District is often invaded by Heartless, but can be entered through the Lobby; in addition, the Red Room and Green Room where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are briefed by Leon and Aerith can also be investigated further. The east side of town includes the entrance to Third District, as well as a set of roofs that can be climbed to reach treasures and a hidden entrance to a balcony in the Third District. Finally, the world's keyhole is hidden in the fountain just in front of the First District entrance. Third District The Third District is a plaza also overrun with Heartless, but is the smallest of the three main districts. Notable areas is the Vacant House next to the Second District's door, where Leon and his crew eventually claim as the Small House, their headquarters. The most notable feature in this district is the golden fountain of Lady and the Tramp. In another corner, a short alley leads to a door with a flame on it that goes to the Mystical House, and in turn the Magician's Study, where Merlin and the Fairy Godmother take up residence. The book that serves as the entrance to the 100 Acre Wood can also be found in the study. Casting Thunder on the exposed cable wire raises the platforms in the Second District Gizmo Shop. Finally, a keyhole next to the giant door to First District can also be found and unlocked for faster access to that area. Other Areas The Back Alley is accessible through the Third District, by leaping over the crates at one end to go back to the First District, through the Dalmatians' house, and from the balconies of the hotel. Going through the drainage grate opposite the crates allows Sora to enter the Secret Waterway, which serves as Leon's secret training ground, as well as a back entrance to the Magician's Study. Story as it appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.]] ''Kingdom Hearts After the destruction of Destiny Islands, Sora ends up in Traverse Town. He is awakened by Pluto and ventures out into the town, eventually meeting Leon whom he fights. Regardless of the outcome, Sora passes out and finds himself in a hotel where he meets Yuffie and learns about the Keyblade and the Heartless, while next door, Aerith explains the same things to Donald and Goofy. Heartless attack, forcing Sora and Leon to fight off the attacking Heartless. Leon tells Sora not to worry about the attacking Soldier and Shadow Heartless and find their leader. As Sora enters the Third District, Donald and Goofy are blown off a balcony above, and land on him. The three battle and defeat numerous Soldier Heartless and The Guard Armor Boss. The three become companions and leave to find Riku, Kairi and King Mickey. They return multiple times, Sora reuniting with Riku and sealing the Keyhole, meeting Merlin and the Fairy Godmother, and also when a saved Kairi gives Sora her lucky charm. When the worlds are restored after the defeat of Ansem, the fate of Traverse Town is unknown, as its residents return to their worlds. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A memory-created version of Traverse Town is the first world Sora visits while in Castle Oblivion, as this is where Marluxia teaches Sora how to fight within the castle. He meets Leon and the others. They don't recognize Sora, but somehow remember his name. This is a recurring problem for the rest of the game. Aerith tells Sora near the end of the visit that she and everyone else may be nothing but a figment in Sora's memory. Leon and the others help him fight the Heartless nonetheless. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Traverse Town makes a cameo in 358/2 Days as Roxas has a memory of Traverse Town thought to be one of Sora's memories. Kingdom Hearts coded'' Traverse Town has been confirmed to appear in the new game, Kingdom Hearts coded. A virtual Sora will meet King Mickey here. From one of few screenshots availible, it appears that the first district is no longer peaceful, as a battle versus numerous heartless and "bugs" is witnessed. Boss Information Traverse Town has a total of 4 boss fights. After searching the town, a fight will engage against Leon. However, this fight is not nesseccarily important, as you can lose and still continue the story. If you do win, Leon hands over an Elixir before you leave. Following is the Guard Armor. After Leon tells you to look for the leader, this fight becomes open in the 3rd District. Unlike Leon, you must win this fight to continue. This becomes a little easier, as Donald and Goofy have joined your team. The prize is a Brave Warrior upon defeat. After clearing the Deep Jungle, A visit to Traverse Town occurs to find the Keyhole. After ringing the Gizmo Shop Bell 3 times, the Keyhole appears in the 2nd District in the fountain. Once you reach it, the Guard Armor reappears. After removing only partial HP, The Boss turns over and becomes the Opposite Armor Upon defeat, the Aero spell and a Navi-G Piece is acquired. Characters Image:Kh-squall.jpg|Leon Image:Kh-cid.jpg|Cid Image:KH Aerith.jpg|Aerith Image:Kh-yuffie.jpg|Yuffie Image:KH-Merlin.jpg|Merlin Image:FairyGodMother.jpg|Fairy Godmother Image:Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Image:Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Image:Pongo.gif|Pongo Image:Perdita.gif|Perdita Image:Moogle.jpg|Moogle Image:Huey.jpg|Huey Image:Dewey.jpg|Dewey Image:Louie.jpg|Louie Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Soldier.jpg|Soldier Image:Kh-large-body.jpg|Large Body Image:Red Nocturne.jpg|Red Nocturne Image:Blue Rhapsody.jpg|Blue Rhapsody Image:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Image:Air Soldier.jpg|Air Soldier Image:Guard Armor.jpg|Guard Armor(boss) Image:Opposite Armor.png|Opposite Armor(boss) Image: Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost Image:Darkball.jpg|Darkball Image:Wyvern-Heartless.jpg|Wyvern Image:Defender.jpg|Defender Image:Wizard.jpg|Wizard Shop Lists Cid's Accessory Shop *Protect Chain - 150 munny *Fire Ring - 250 munny *Blizzard Ring - 250 munny *Thunder Ring - 250 munny *Ability Stud - 200 munny *Protera Chain - 750 munny *Fira Ring - 1000 munny *Blizzara Ring - 1000 munny *Thundara Ring - 1000 munny *Chaos Ring - 600 munny *Protega Chain - 2800 munny *Firaga Ring - 4000 munny *Blizzaga Ring - 4000 munny *Thundaga Ring - 4000 munny *Element Ring - 4800 munny Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Item Shop Items *Potion - 25 munny *Hi-Potion - 60 munny *Ether - 100 munny *Tent - 150 munny *Camping Set - 300 munny Donald's Weapons *Morning Star - 150 munny *Shooting Star - 300 munny *Magus Staff - 1000 munny *Wisdom Staff - 4000 munny *Warhammer - 250 munny *Silver Mallet - 1000 munny *Grand Mallet - 4000 munny Goofy's Weapons *Smasher - 250 munny *Gigas Fist - 1000 munny *Mythril Shield - 750 munny *Onyx Shield - 2800 munny *Stout Shield - 250 munny *Golem Shield - 1000 munny *Adamant Shield - 4000 munny Moogle Synthesis Shop *Set 1: Cottage, Elixir, Energy Bangle, Power Chain, Guard Earring, Dark Ring *Set 2: Mega Potion, AP Up, Angel Bangle, Magic Armlet, Golem Chain, Master Earring *Set 3: Mega-Ether, Defense Up, Gaia Bangle, Rune Armlet, Heartguard, Three Stars *Set 4: Megalixir, Power Up, Titan Chain, Atlas Armlet, Crystal Crown, Ribbon *Final Set: Ultima Weapon Mini-Games Traverse Town includes a side quest to collect different postcards scattered throughout the town. By storing them in the post vault in the First District, Sora will receive different rewards for each postcards stored. The postcards can be collected in any order, and are located by doing the following: * Hit the fan in the Item Shop. Use L1 to lock onto a target, and then R1 to shift the target until it is on the fan. * On the roof top of Cid's accessory shop, reachable via High Jump and Glide, or some careful crate placement. * Next to Boot's and Shoes, Second District. * Activate the Blue Trinity mark near the item shop. * Open the blue safe behind Cid's accessory shop after fighting Leon. * Use Thunder in the exposed wires in the Third District. Go to the now activated Gizmo Shop and step on the three buttons to get 2 postcards. You must check the clock face to get them. * After defeating Guard Armour, climb the ladder to the side of Gizmo Shop, jump from roof to roof to the window entrance to the Third District. Target Lock is needed to obtain the postcard. * Item Synthesis Shop, examine the wall where there are messages. * Examine the small pot shelf in Gepetto's House after finishing Monstro's storyline. Treasures Dalmatians *1, 2, & 3 - On the tiny island behind the Mystical House. Glide is required. *4, 5, & 6 - Behind the tall stack of crates in the Back Alley. Red Trinity or High Jump is required. *7, 8, & 9 - In the Moogle Synthesis Shop on the table. *10, 11, & 12 - In the Secret Waterway, just inside the door leading to the stairs. Trinities Trivia *Lady and Tramp from Disney's Movie Lady And The Tramp can be seen carved into a fountain in the thrid district Category: Worlds